This invention relates to a device for hanging a building member. More particularly, it relates to a device for hanging a building member whereby the building member can be easily adjusted in height and secured at a prescribed height position.
Presently, the building members, such as ceiling plates, air conditioning ducts, electric wiring cables, gas ducts, public water supply piping, sewer piping or illuminators, are hung from a ceiling wall of a building. For hanging these building members, a hanging device 60 such as shown in FIG. 6 is used. The hanging device 60 is composed of an anchor member 62 embedded in a ceiling wall 61, a steel rod 63, and a bracket 65 clamped and secured in position by nuts 64a, 64b threadedly mounted to the steel rod 63. A supporting member 66, for example, is mounted on the bracket 65 and a building member, such as a ceiling plate, not shown, is secured to the supporting member 66.
With the use of the hanging device 60, after the steel rod 63 is threadedly attached to the anchor member 62, the nut 64a is threadedly attached to the steel rod 63. The bracket 65 is then introduced halfway on the steel rod 63 and the nut 64b is threadedly attached to the steel rod 63. The nuts 64a, 64b are manipulated for adjusting the height position of the supporting member 66. The sequence of these operations is highly troublesome and time-consuming since it is necessary that the nuts be attached and turned manually for setting to desired positions. In addition to only poor operability, sufficient scaffolding is not provided since the operator must work at an elevated position, so that there is high risk of labor accidents.